Al otro lado del sol
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: El año 2017, fue el inicio de la invasión de aquellos seres que llamamos Marea roja, el general, estuvo en esa ocasión y desde ese instante, nosotros nos defendemos de esa criatura, pero gracias a unos sujeto que venían de la misma dimensión de las criaturas, nuestras fuerza y esperanza se ve mejora.
1. La oscuridad que cayo del cielo

La oscuridad que cayó del cielo.

El salía de la universidad, le había invitado ir a una fiesta esa noche, pero el rechazo la oferta, ya que necesitaba estudiar para una prueba de fin de semestre y esa noche sería definitiva para su plan, pero él no estudiaría, ni habría ninguna prueba que estudiar, ya que al mirar al cielo observo algo que le paralizo su rostro, al igual que a todos los ciudadanos de esa ciudad.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso?—una joven, miraba al cielo.

Del cielo cayeron unas extrañas masas negras, que cayeron al suelo, esas cosas, eran criaturas negras, con forma de animal, pero mucho más grotesco que esos seres vivos, mucho más gigantes y con una furia incontrolable y ganas de matar a seres humanos y así empezó la destrucción de la tierra.

13 de diciembre del 2017

Escribo este diario, para las generaciones que vienen después de mí, mi nombre es Alexander Santana, mis conocidos me llaman Alex, bueno me llamaba, ya que parece que todos están muertos. Todo empezó la semana pasada, esas extrañas criaturas que venían de otro mundo, acabaron con muchas vidas humanas y destruyeron la ciudad tuve la suerte de escapar y esconderme en el subterráneo con otras personas, trate de llamar a mi familia, pero no contestaba, talvez sucedió algo con los celulares, corte de línea o algo así o murieron a causa de estas criaturas.

20 de diciembre del 2017.

El ejecito vino acabar con esta criatura, pero acabaron muertos, por eso el gobierno, mejor dichos la ONU o todos los gobiernos, decidieron acabar con esas criaturas con bombas nucleares, dispararon a cada lugar infestado con estas criaturas, pero tuvo mínimo efecto, según unos de los sobrevivientes que era experto en la radiación, estas criaturas pudieron sobrevivir gracias, a que absorbieron de alguna forma la radiación y se volvieron mucho más fuertes y peligrosos, realmente me da miedo ir hacia el exterior.

27 de diciembre del 2017.

Es obvio que debemos aventurarnos hacía el exterior, para buscar comida o algo que nos ayude a sobrevivir, pero por ahora tenemos lo suficiente, temo que la raciones se acabe.

29 de diciembre del 2017.

Salimos a la superficie, el experto en radiación llevaba una máquina para detectar cual fuerte podía ser esta, pero sorprendentemente el temor, se disipo cuando supimos que no había ningún peligro, tal parece que el doctor tenía razón, así que no dispusimos a caminar con armas de fuego, escopetas, que pudimos encontrar, nos escondimos muy bien de esas criaturas, hasta que uno nos encontró, disparamos, disparamos, pero no sucedió nada, huimos de ese ser protegiendo nuestras raciones, pudimos escapar, pero dos de nuestro grupos murieron.

30 de diciembre del 2017

Solo queda un día para año nuevo, pero no creo que tenga ánimo para celebrar, aunque algunos padres, entusiasma a sus hijos con la idea, admito que envidio a esa familia, son muy optimista o solo quiere alejar a sus hijos de una cruel realidad, aunque nunca he sido optimista con el futuro.

1 de enero del año 2067

Han pasado 50 años, desde que esas criaturas a la cuales se le han puesto el nombre de mareas negras, por su color y su numeró, que parece un mar. Los seres humanos han desarrollado forma de luchar contra esas criaturas y han adiestrado a otras generaciones, como la mía, mi nombre es Hope Shield Red, nombre raro pero me gusta, tengo 17 años y soy una recluta de la fuerza de expedición y defensa, nosotros nos encargamos de defender el subterráneo y también de defender a los exploradores de las mareas negras, seguimos las órdenes del gran Maestre general Santana y este es el día que me dejaran salir al exterior, obvio con la supervisión del maestre Santana.

El maestre Santana, era un hombre que aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía, piel morena, de cuerpo ancho y musculoso, pelirrojo de largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, barba larga como la de un chivo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, bigote al estilo Dalí, tenía un ojo ciego con una marca de una garra y el otro de color negro, vestía con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, una gabardina verde y larga, zapatos negros, unos guantes blancos y unos lentes de sol. Santana, estaba sentado en un vehículo militar esperando a los novatos con los cuales iban ir en esa expedición, miraba con impaciencia el reloj fr bolsillo de color plateado.

—Gran maestre, disculpe el retraso—Una joven de cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, piel blanca y tersa, ojos verdes oscuro, pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la barbilla y tapaba sus orejas, era un poco más alta que las jóvenes de su edad, vestida de un pantalón verde, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros, y una gabardina azul, que representaba que ella era una novata. La joven, hizo el gesto de saludo militar—Hope Shield, para servirle mi señor.

—Me dijeron que iba a venir cuatro—Santana, observo a la joven.

—Disculpe mi general, mis compañeros decidieron que era mejor ir con otro general—Hope, mantuvo su formalidad militar.

Santana, suspiro y encendió su vehículo, ordeno a la joven Shield, que subiese al auto, y cuando la chica, hizo lo que le ordeno el general, partieron.

En lugar más bien en otro mundo, se estaba celebrando un torneo, en el cual participaba los cazadores novatos de los reinos del mundo de Remnant. Tres grupos, conversaban de lo bien que le había ido en sus respectivos combate.

—Estuvieron genial—una joven de pelo negro y vestida con una capucha, le dijo a los dos único presente del equipo SSSN.

—Jaja, si fue muy fácil vencerlas—Presumió un joven de pelo azul

—Claro, Neptune— comento en forma sarcástica un chico de pelo rubio y una cola de mono y agrego—Según me acuerdo, tú te acobardaste un poco por el agua.

El chico que respondía con el nombre de Neptune, observo a su amigo un poco molesto y le balbuceo unas palabras en el oído.

—Bueno ahora que lo pienso, y espero que no te moleste Neptune, fuiste menos valiente que Jaune—Una joven de pelo anaranjado perteneciente al grupo JNPR, le comento al chico.

—Ho gracias—Neptune, dijo con algo de molestia.

—O vamos, fue genial como vencieron al otro grupo—una joven de pelo blanco y vestida totalmente del mismo color, defendió a Neptune.

Una chica de pelo amarillo, observo a la chica con una cara de "Lo está defendiendo, solo porque te gusta".

—No es eso—La pelo blanco se sonrojo por la cara que le puso la rubia

—Puedo unirme a su grata conversación—Otra chica de pelo Naranja—Tuve que escabullirme, para venir a pasar el rato con ustedes.

—Claro Penny—la chica de la capucha, le contesto a su amiga.

La chica de pelo naranjo, agradeció a su amiga con un efusivo y fuerte abrazo, que casi la dejo sin aliento y después reanudaron su conversación, pero no se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba en los cielos, un eclipse de sol, se estaba gestando, algo raro incluso en ese mundo, cuando los tres grupos, se dieron cuenta d elo que sucedía, un torbellino salió de la nada y se tragó a los chicos.

El general Alexander y Hope, estaba haciendo el recorrido por la ciudad, había matado a varias mareas negras, que se había cruzado por el camino gracia a la metralleta que llevaba el 4x4 militar y que la joven Hope, por órdenes del general utilizaba para tal tarea, entonces la joven Hope, vio algo desde el asiento de la artillería.

—Mi general, el sol está siendo consumido por algo negro—se sorprendió la chica.

—Verdad, nunca ha visto uno—Alexander, observo el sol—Eso es un eclipse solar, sucede cuando la luna coincide con el sol cuando este esta iluminando esta parte del globo, aunque lo conocíamos bien, no era muy común ver uno en mi época.

—Ya veo, pero… ¿el torbellino que sale de este eclipse es común?—Hope, aún conservaba su cara de sorpresa.

Alexander, al escuchar sobre un torbellino observo el sol y se dio cuenta de este suceso, así que paro el vehículo, tomo su binoculares y observo atreves de ellos. El general, se dio cuenta de que adentro de aquel extraño torbellino, había unas personas.

—Hay personas en peligro—Ascendió de nuevo el vehículo—Novata, cúbreme la retaguardia.

—Claro, mi general—Hope, hizo la señal militar.

El grupo RWBY, JNPR Y los dos miembros del grupo SSSN, estaba tendido el asfalto.

—Están todos bien—la chica de la capucha, se levantó lentamente

—Si Ruby, pero lo que sucedió si fue extraño—La pelo rubio se levantó y observo a sus compañeras, la chica de pelo blanco y otra chica, que tenía el pelo negro— ¿Weiss, Blake, están viva?

—Claro que si—Weiss, la chica de pelo blanco, se puso de rodilla y se tocó la cabeza— Espero que la caída, no me haya provocado algún moretón en mi cabeza.

Black, la chica de pelo negro, ya estaba levantada y miro el lugar.

—chica, parece que no estamos en la feria—Blake, se sorprendió del lugar donde estaban, parecía una ciudad abandonada y destruida.

—Si tienes razón—una joven pelirroja y vestida con una armadura, se acercó a Blake—Y según veo, no parece que estuviésemos en Vale o incluso en nuestro mundo.

Entonces los chicos, escucharon el ruido de un vehículo de cuatro ruedas, y miraron hacia dónde provenía el sonido, era un 4x4 de color verde, manejado por un tipo pelirrojo y por una chica de pelo negro, cuando el vehículo paro frente a los chicos, el hombre que era mayor, los observo.

— ¿He que hacen en este lugar?—el sujeto, le pregunto a los chicos y agrego—Por lo visto no soy de la guarida, así ¿qué de donde son?


	2. Encuentro de dos mundos

Encuentro de dos mundos.

1 de enero del año 2067-(noche).

Este día fue algo extraño, muy raro, diría yo. Este día fue la primera vez que me tocaba patrullar el exterior, afuera del subterráneo o la guarida, ese día tenía, que ir junto con tres compañeros más, que no conocía hasta este día, pero ellos me dijeron que eligieron a otros general, así que fui sola al encuentro con el gran maestre general, lo que me agrada mucho, ya que él es mi segundo héroes después de mis padres, claro está, bueno, cuando estábamos en patrulla, nos encontramos con unos chicos extraños, que parecían no ser de este mundo, ya que venía de un torbellino y tenían extrañas armas y un gran conocimiento sobre las criaturas que llamamos mareas negras.

—Parecen no ser de la guarida, ¿Quiénes son?—el gran maestre general, se acercó a los jóvenes.

—Buenos… vera es que estábamos hablando después del torneo que se celebraba en Vale, y un extraño torbellino nos trajo a este lugar—Jaune, que estaba algo nervioso e intimidado por la presencia de aquel viejo musculoso y pregunto— ¿Aun estamos en Vale?

—Jaune, no creo que estamos en Vale—le susurro Pyrrha al líder de su grupo y agrego—Y no creo que estamos en Remnant.

El general Santana, estaba escuchando la conversación que mantenía el rubio con la pelirroja, él se encontraba muy curioso por lo que lo que hablaba los chicos y su manera de llegar a ese lugar, muy parecida a la vez que llegaron los mareas negras.

Hope, que observaba a grupo de chicos con mucho interés. Entonces la joven, observo el horizonte y se paró para mirar mejor, puesto que había visto una mancha negra acercándose y se dio cuenta que la mancha era un grupo de mareas negras.

—General—la joven Shield, exclamo la joven y agrego interrumpiendo la conversación de Jaune y Pyrra—vienen, mareas negras.

El general, tomo su binocular y observo la mancha negra que venía hacía ellos.

—Señorita Shield—el general, observo a su subordinada—Tráeme mi arma.

—Si señor—La joven Hope, salió de su vehículo cargando un rifle y un lanza misil, la joven llego junto con el general y le entrego las dos armas al general—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias—el general, tomo las armas y observo a su subordinada—Cuida de los extranjeros, en caso que los mares oscuros, aparezcan abajo nuestro.

Hope, afirmo en forma militar.

El general, corrió hacía las mareas negras, los chicos, miraron algo confundidos y curiosos, a Alexander, que había partido hacía las mareas negras.

— ¿Mareas negras?—pregunto confundida Ruby a la joven Shield.

— ¿Son de este mundo?—La chica, miro las caras serías de los chicos y suspiro—realmente…bueno, son criaturas con forma de animales, de pelajes negros y máscaras blancas, según las viejas generaciones, ellos llegaron del cielo y empezaron a matar humanos, eso sucedió hace 50 años, el gran maestre general Alexander Santana, fue el primero en eliminar a uno de ellos.

Los chicos se observaron entre sí, la descripción que daba la joven Hope, era parecida a las de los grimms, que ellos combatían. Ren, se lo hizo saber a la joven Hope.

—Esas criaturas que describes, son muy parecida a los grimms, que nosotros combatimos—Ren, le comento a la joven.

— ¿Grimms?, raro nombre — pensó la joven Shield y se dio cuenta del chico rubio con cola de mono— ¿Por qué, uno de ustedes tiene una cola de mono?, ¿acaso es un problema genético?

—No, yo soy un faunus—el rubio, miro algo molesto a la joven, por lo que había preguntado, pero se acordó que estaba en otro mundo, así que pensó que ellos no conocían a los faunus, así que le dio una pequeña explicación a la joven Shield—Los faunus, somos humanos con partes animales y ciertas habilidades de animales.

La chica, escucho con mucho interés lo que le explicaba el faunus de pelo rubio. Si no fuese porque la cola del chico mono y la forma como ellos aparecieron, la joven, no les hubiesen creído a los chicos, que eran de otro mundo.

La joven Shield y los chicos, empezaron intercambiar la información de los dos mundos, así los chicos del mundo de Remnant, supieron sobre la historia del mundo en que habían parado, como ellos han luchados con los grimms que en ese mundo llaman mareas negras, además de la destrucción que estas criaturas han provocado, de los esfuerzos que han hecho los humanos, para eliminar a esas criaturas, como esas mismas criaturas han ido evolucionando muy rápidamente y también sobre las investigaciones que los científicos de aquel mundo habían hecho para crear armas potentes para acabar con las mareas negras, al mismo tiempo la joven Hope, supo sobre Remnat.

Los chicos, contaron a la joven Shield, sobre los cuatro reinos, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo y Mistral, supo que los mareas negras, en aquel mundo eran llamados grimm, además de que habían personas que entrenaban para convertirse en cazadores y luchaban contra esas criaturas y para eso, ibán a academias de cazadores, además forjaban sus propias armas y utilizaban un extraños mineral que llamaban dust, supo sobre los faunust, entre otras cosas.

—Vaya—no pudo articular más palabra, al terminar de escuchar la explicación que le daba, estaba muy sorprendida.

—Lo que me sorprende, es que como pudieron sobrevivir a aquellos grimms—la caperuza Ruby, le dijo a la joven Shield y agrego—Se ve que las personas de tu mundo son fuertes y unos buenos sobrevivientes.

—bueno, como se lo había dicho, nosotros como ustedes entrenamos para luchar contra las mares negras—Shield, se rasco su nuca.

Mientras los chicos conversaban, escucharon un ruido fuerte y después sintieron como la tierra se movía, ese movimiento hizo que los chicos del Remnat, se sorprendiesen,

—Un temblor a poca profundidad, creo—dijo Penny—Aunque tiene un movimiento extraño.

—No es un terremoto, es un Sandworm—Hope, pidió a los chicos que la siguiese al auto.

—No, te ayudaremos a pelear contra lo que viene—Ruby, le dijo a la chica y agrego—Somos cazadores, así que nuestra misión es acabar con los grimms.

La chica trato de convencer a Ruby, pero la joven Rosee se mantuvo con su idea de ayudar a Shield , la joven Hope, suspiro resignada y dejo que los chicos, le ayudase.

—Bien, pero sobrevivan—Hope, volvió a la artillería pesada del vehículo y apunto, esperando que aquella criatura apareciese y agrego observando a los recién llegado—Yo que ustedes me correría un poco de ese lugar, no me gustaría que ese ser me tragase viva.

Los habitantes de Remnat, hicieron caso al consejo de la chica soldado y se corrieron, poniéndose muy junto al vehículo. En ese mismo instante apareció el Sandworm, era un gigantesco gusano de color negro con granjas rojas cruzando su piel pegajosa en espiral, en su cabeza tenía una máscara blanca y un solo ojos el cual tenía abierto, su boca la cual no podía mantener cerrada, estaba llena de dientes filosos, los cuales les llegaba hasta la cargante.

— ¿Qué clase de grimm, es esa criatura?— Pyrrha, estaba sorprendida al ver a esa criatura.

—Un sandworm, un devorador subterráneo, son criatura difíciles de encontrar, ya que viven en la parte más profunda de la tierra—Hope, le contesto a la chica y agrego poniéndose unos cascos rojos—El ojo, es su punto débil, pero es difícil disparar a ese lugar, se mueve muy rápido.

—Entonces, que esperamos—pelo naranja, llamada Nora, exclamo con entusiasmo y agrego—Vamos a romperle ese ojo.

Yang, cargo su guantes escopetas.

—Yang, acuérdate que el dust, no sirve fuera de Remnat—Ruby, miro a su hermana.

El gusano, emitió un fuerte y molesto grito, esto hizo que los chicos se tapasen sus oídos y fue atacar a los chicos, pero justo cuando estaba cerca de los cazadores, los cuales estaban medios aturdidos por grito, la joven Shield, disparo de la artillería pesada y barias balas de metralletas impactaron en la cara del insecto grimms, que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, para que las metralla no le acabase, el gusano, retrocedió.

—No sé si fusionara, pero hay que intentarlo—Yang, se repuso del grito y se acercó a una cierta distancia del gusano, que ya repuesto del fuerte ataque de la artillería, con furia se acercó a su oponente.

Yang, empezó a disparar con sus guantes escopetas, estos ataques hicieron que la criatura, retrocediese.

—Espera, ¿cómo es posible usar el dust, fuera de Remnat?—Ruby, estaba sorprendida por lo del uso del dust.

—No lo sé, pero por ahora eso no importa—Nora, empezó a usar su arma en el modo lanza granada contra la criatura insecto.

Ren, corrió hacía la criatura y empezó a disparar a la cara de esta, al igual que Ruby, Sun, Penny y los chicos que su armas tenía una función de armas de fuego.

Los chicos, empezaron a disparar de sus armas, haciendo que el gusano, retrocediese molesto por aquel ataque, esto sorprendió a la joven soldado, que miraba desde el 4x4.

—Sorprendente, están haciendo retroceder al sandworm—la joven Shield, observaba a al grupo de Cazadores.

1 de enero del año 2067-(noche, segunda hoja).

En ese momento, mi sorpresa era mayúscula al ver a esa gente, luchar con aquella armas contra esa marea negra, acaso alguna fuerza desconocida para nosotros había llamado a aquellos guerreros del mundo de las mareas negras, para ayudarnos. Mi mente está divagando entre teorías y más teorías


End file.
